


Crashland Into Your Arms

by violet_sunset



Series: five shining stars (a series of shinee oneshots) [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Minor Violence, Multi, Night Terrors, Non-Graphic Violence, Sleepy Cuddles, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunset/pseuds/violet_sunset
Summary: Taemin is getting over his car accident, but he couldn't do it without his two favorite babes.





	Crashland Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> long-time writer first-time poster.

The car is rolling forward, up towards the intersection where Taemin knows there will be a red light. He doesn’t have his hands on the steering wheel, or his feet on the pedals. He feels oddly far away from the dashboard, like he’s sitting in the backseat. He reaches for the steering wheel, but it doesn’t move when he grabs it. It feels like live wire trapped beneath his palms. Panicking now, because he can see the red light, Taemin tries to shift his foot to the brake pedal but finds that he can’t move. Like he’s pinned. He can’t see the truck coming off the interstate, but he can hear himself talking on the phone and not paying attention to the road, and he opens his mouth to scream. No sound comes out.  
  
The windshield shatters into pieces and each shard enters his body. Throat clogged with glass and metal. Taemin doesn’t want to move anymore, because every twitch of his muscles moves the glass and it feels like fingernails digging under his skin and into his nerves.  
  
The car is upside-down, and Taemin can hardly breathe, his hands above his head against the crushed-in roof of the car. He reaches down for his seatbelt and feels blood. He gasps, stomach lurching. He doesn’t want to look down and see where the blood is coming from. There isn’t really pain, though he knows there should be. The center console crunching into his hip, the break, the torn skin, the seemingly endless amounts of blood.  
  
“Taemin,” Junghee’s voice says. The smell of her cologne permeates the air.  
  
Taemin blinks fast, vision blurring. Junghee shouldn’t be here, wasn’t here a few seconds ago. And yet Taemin can feel her hand where it’s lying limp across his lap. He doesn’t want to look. Oh god he can’t fucking look but he has to. He snaps his head to the side and sees the shattered window, the passenger side of the car obliterated, and Junghee’s slightly blurry face peering in through the empty frame of the door, crouched on the asphalt with glass in her neck and arms. Blood drips down from her hairline. Her hand is still in his lap. It isn’t attached to her body. Taemin opens his mouth to scream, and this time it comes out like a shrill train whistle.  
  
“Taemin!” Junghee whisper-shouts, somewhere close to his ear. Both of her hands are on his shoulders now, patting him gently. Taemin realizes suddenly that he’s on his back somewhere that isn’t the car. “Taemin baby, wake up,” Junghee pleads, her voice thick with concern and possibly tears.  
  
Taemin blinks awake, jerking out of his nightmare with a shuddering inhale. He takes a moment to focus on Junghee’s soft expression bathed in clean moonlight. There is another warmth to his right (Jinki in his unperturbed sleep), and Taemin curls his hands around Junghee’s wrists, sliding his palms up her arms and to her shoulders, carding into her hair and then sweeping across her chest, her back, her belly. He nudges up onto his elbows, panting harshly and feeling like he might be sick at any moment, and stares at Junghee’s legs where they’re tangled under the blankets.  
  
“You’re okay?” he asks, voice barely more than a breath.  
  
Junghee leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Taemin’s lips. “Yeah, of course I’m okay honey. Why wouldn’t I be?” Her eyes are big and warm and worried, ringed from lack of sleep.  
  
“You — the car,” Taemin mumbles. His breath hitches when he remembers, but then it comes back like the accident is happening all over again. On the phone with Gwi, asking for play-by-play directions from the McDonald’s near her house. The passenger seat was empty that day, thank god, because when Taemin accidentally ran the red light the truck that t-boned him completely took out that side of the car. He takes another shaky breath and realizes he’s crying, chest heaving and face drenched. “You’re okay,” he repeats, a reassurance now instead of a question like before.  
  
Junghee presses featherlight kisses to Taemin’s cheeks and nose and forehead, her hands cupping his neck. “I’m okay,” she affirms. “And so are you,” she says against his bottom lip before pressing a swift kiss there as well. “Remember what the physical therapist said? You’re recovering wonderfully. We’re both okay.”  
  
Taemin gulps in a breath, tries to keep his eyes from spilling over anymore. “And Jinki, too,” he reminds her. It’s easy to forget what’s real and what’s half-remembered nightmare. Last month it was Jinki’s head at his feet. He sobbed so hard he threw up twice after that one.  
  
“And Jinki, too,” Junghee says, nodding, her voice thinner. She must remember that nightmare, too. They were a little messed up afterwards. Jinki even called Taemin from work the following day just to ask if he was okay, and to tell him he loved him.  
  
Taemin comes to the slow, confused realization that he’s shaking, whole body sending shivers of motion across the bed and making his teeth chatter. He sucks in heavy breaths through his teeth and clings harder to Junghee as his tears finally spill completely over. They drip off his chin onto his already sweat-soaked t-shirt, and he sobs harshly once, twice, before burying his face in Junghee’s neck.  
  
“We’re all okay,” Junghee repeats, just in case. She wraps her arms around Taemin and helps him recline back so he’s lying down again, then slings one leg over his waist so she’s practically plastered on top of him. Her weight is a welcome pressure, keeping Taemin grounded in the soft give of the mattress and the whir of the AC, all the background murmurs of the fish tank in the office, the plumbing from the surrounding apartments, the distant chop-chop-chop of the living room fan. The sounds of home.  
  
Taemin squeezes Junghee around her waist and makes a little needy sound in the back of his throat. The tears are still coming, but he can feel Junghee’s heart beating against his own chest and it brings him a sense of stillness that he didn’t have before. He takes sharp breaths, deep and quick until he can feel all his limbs again. They’re a little tingly, like they’ve fallen asleep, but all in all still there. Taemin feels Jinki wiggle a little next to them and turns his face out of Junghee’s neck to glance at him. Junghee does the same, scooting down Taemin’s body so she can tip her head against his collarbone. The soft curls where her hair is growing out tickles his chest and face, and Taemin smiles wanly at Jinki when his eyes crack open, squinting even against the pale moonlight.  
  
“Ugh,” Jinki groans upon waking, but then shuffles forward and gives Taemin a slow, sleepy kiss. When he pulls back, he searches Taemin’s face with a worried look. “You okay?” he asks, voice low and raspy.  
  
Taemin nods, even though he’s sure his face is still all messy from crying. “Had a nightmare,” he explains.  
  
Jinki makes a displeased sound and furrows his brow, reaching out to soothe a hand over the jut of Taemin’s hip where he still gets shocks of pain when he works himself too hard. The tenderness in Jinki’s eyes and the sweetness of the gesture make Taemin’s heart feel impossibly full, and he sighs happily and squirms closer to Jinki with Junghee still sprawled on top of him.  
  
“Go back to sleep,” Junghee murmurs, darting forward to press a quick kiss to Jinki’s forehead before squeezing Taemin again and shifting back onto her knees.  
  
Taemin barely suppresses a whine at the loss. “Where are you going?” he asks.  
  
Junghee swoops back in and kisses the corner of Taemin’s mouth. “It’s almost four,” she says against his cheek. “I need to start getting ready. Photoshoot at 6, and then I’m recording.”  
  
Taemin grumbles unhappily, but pats Junghee’s side as she slides off the bed and starts moving around the room. Jinki loops an arm around Taemin’s waist easily, dragging him closer and snuggling into his shoulder. He’s already mumbly and close to sleep again, and Taemin’s lips quirk up as he settles in with his boyfriend. Jinki’s thumb rubs little unconscious circles on his skin, and it’s a pattern that helps him drift back into thoughtlessness. He falls asleep feeling warm and safe, and extremely grateful for his two amazing partners.


End file.
